hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Under
Lost Under is a spin-off to the main Hive of the Unknown Existence storyline. Instead of featuring the main characters from the story, it would introduce a new unnamed character whose quest is to recover its lost memories after finding himself in an unknown depths, slaying unknown creatures of darkness and finding other lost people whom appear to be familiar to him. The story's theme is similar to a dungeon crawl genre. It has no relations to the actual story of either HOTUE or Altered Reality series. Synopsis A man, with no memories left to him, finds himself in a dark place decorated with eerie surrounding of blood, bones and candles. Unable to remember anything or any cause why he was there in the first place, he decides to go from room to room, meeting a lungerhead walker that attacked him. After dealing it by stabbing its head with a stick and cutting the vessels that connect it from its body, the man thinks he was thrown to suffer a punishment he can't remember. And so he continues his exploration, finding weapons that could help him fend off other strange creatures in other rooms. And at one point, he found a lost girl, who started calling him her father. What awaits him on his quest to recover the memories he lost? And, would he become happy whenever he regained them? Characters Lost Under features a single unnamed male person, which will be the main focus of the story. Apart from him, new creatures exclusively featured only in Lost Under include lungerhead walkers, scorpiders, creepshrooms and apostle cultists. Video Game Adaptation Should Lost Under takes on a video game adaptation, it will play as a dungeon crawler genre, with randomized level layouts every run, different themes and a major luck-based calculation involved. Instead of descending floors, completing a level would ascend to a higher floor, with stronger enemies as the story nears to its end. Themes and Associated Enemies Area 1 * Eye Temple ** Lungerhead Walker ** Lungerhead Drippler ** Lungerhead Splatter ** Dark Gloop ** Scorpider ** Cultist Eye ** Ghastly Eye ** Peakawraith ** Sewn Sight * Frost Halls ** Lungerhead Walker ** Lungerhead Drippler ** Lungerhead Splatter ** Spiny Bloodlime ** Crystal Bloodlime ** Gem-Legged Scorpider ** Lich-Leech ** Bloodvase * Deep Sewers ** Dark Gloop ** Turtle Head Gloop ** Death's Head Gloop ** Scorpider ** Noose Mother ** Jester Box ** Gunpowder Head Gloop ** Saw-Legged Scorpider ** Bloodflower Area 2 * Mausoleum ** Dark Lungerhead Walker ** Dark Lungerhead Drippler ** Death's Head Gloop ** Lungevessel Monolith ** Noose Mother ** Lich-Leech ** Lamb Skull ** Grin Wingbat ** Lungerhead Mummy ** Lungerhead Rager * Mycelium ** Venom Creepshroom ** Jester Box ** Spore-Addict Eye ** Shroomspider ** Chompershroom ** Angler Chompshroom ** Mimic Chompshroom ** Bloodflower Area 3 * Apostolis ** Scarred Lungerhead Walker ** Scarred Lungerhead Drippler ** Cosmo-Void Wraith ** Peakawraith ** Apostle Heretic ** Apostle Necromancer ** Apostle Witch ** Apostle Warlock ** Apostolis Monolith ** Jester Box ** Kaleidoscopic Menace ** Lost * False Cosmos ** Cosmo-Void Wraith ** Cosmic Bloodlime ** Stardust Monolith ** Nebulaster ** Sun-Leech ** Kaleidoscopic Menace ** Acidgorn Extressitisal ** Tentacle Wingbat Area 4 * Evanescence ** Apostle Heretic ** Apostle Necromancer ** Apostle Witch ** Apostle Warlock ** Ghastly Eye ** Lungerhead Rager ** Mage Scorpider ** Lost * Software ** Error Eye ** Bloodvase ** Glitch-Legged Scorpider ** Clownnon Cannon ** Kaleidoscopic Menace ** Sewn Sight ** Bloodflower ** Lost Work-in-progress... Trivia * This is the only story that do not have any direct relations from other series under the Hive storyline. ** The timeline Lost Under takes probably dates between the events of tenth and eleventh arc of HOTUE series.